1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to surgical retractors and, in particular, to a retractor for retracting tissues and organs to facilitate access and viewing during a surgical procedure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Surgical procedures often require temporary retraction of surrounding tissues and organs from the immediate surgical site to provide an access and viewing path for the surgeon. In the prior art, clamps, towels and other makeshift methods have been used to separate and hold structures in a preferred position away from the point of surgery. Retractors have been developed to push and hold tissues and organs away from the surgical site. These devices typically include paddles and/or collapsible fingers that expand after the retractors have been inserted into the body. The retractors may include expandable frames for supporting expandable sheaths or covers. While some of these devices have been successfully used for smaller tissues and organs, the current retractors have had difficulty in clearing the surgical field of larger and more slippery tissues and organs. In particular, the shape, size and fragility of the tissues and organs may present problems during surgery. For example, large, soft organs such as the intestines and/or stomach are often more difficult to retract and hold in place than from harder, less slippery tissues such as the muscles.
Another drawback of the current retraction devices is they typically need to be attached to an external device to provide support and/or manipulation. These devices often need to be over-tightened or compressed to maintain a proper grip and position on the tissues and organs, which may cause damage to delicate tissues and organs. Moreover, a large surgical incision must be made to accommodate all the components of the retraction device. As a result, the surgical site may become cluttered and encumbered by the many additional components of the retraction device. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a retraction device that can be flexibly utilized to clear a surgical site of tissues and organs having different shapes, sizes and fragility. The retraction device should be atraumatic and be able to twist, fold or bend to facilitate insertion and removal.